legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Theodora (Oz the Great and Powerful)
Theodora (also known as the Wicked Witch of the West) is the secondary antagonist of Oz: The Great and Powerful. Theodora is a beautiful, naive witch who is protected by her powerful sister Evanora. Theodora only wants peace to come to the Land of Oz and truly believes that Oscar is the great and powerful wizard they've been waiting for, or so we think. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour She joins BlackGarurumon with her sister because well Evanora is well her sister. Unlike her, she isn't exactly as trusted which is shown when Lady Tremaine tells her team mates one of the master's plans which she didn't know. After Frollo and Brainiac return, she suggests to drain the prisoner's magic and give to themselves though Evanora states that it's impossible to do through Morgana has other ideas. she is brought into LOD's plans regarding the sun. Evanora and Theodora contact with BlackGarurumon and inform them the heroes arrived. Theodora and her witches have their flying monkeys attack Heloise and Twilight Sparkle to fend off the base. then they attack them with a metal BlackGarurumon robot. After that they fight the two directly. Morgana, Birkin, Motherfucker, Theodora, Evanora, Shaw, Brainiac and Unalaq begin setting up a trap and Cronus suggests for all of them to use it although it's overkill according to Theodora.The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Gold catches her and then puts his plan into effect which means he has set her to help kill Evanora and the others. Theodora follows Slade and helps kill Ultraman with blue kryptonite after fighting aliens. Slade with all the other villains Hook, Anti Cosmo, Jesse, Russell, Mr. Gold, Anarky and Theodora go through their own trial of honesty in that are they keeping things from each other. Anti Cosmo and Slade as well as Jesse and Russell are both tested on their relationship and it turns out that they really are friends which appeases the door. She assists in stopping the Neo Umbrella Corps with her allies and Black Star. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Season 2: Days of Future Past TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Evanora (her sister) Oscar Diggs (formerly), Glinda the Good Witch of the South, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Enemies: Evanora (her sister), Oscar Diggs, Glinda the Good Witch, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Multi-Universal Resistance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Sadists Category:Flyers Category:Sibling Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Characters that hail from the Wizard of Oz Universe Category:Hat Wearer Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Fourth in Command Category:Witches Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Former Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Eighth in Command Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains